The present invention relates generally to a support for a plant and, more particularly, to a plant supporting device having a telescoping plant support pole that easily adjusts to the height increase of a growing plant and a base part from which the telescoping plant support pole part emanates, which base part can be made either larger or smaller to adjust to the size of the pot.
The background information discussed below is presented to better illustrate the novelty and usefulness of the present invention. This background information is not admitted prior art.
Historically, plant supports are made from canes, such as bamboo canes, and are relied upon to support saplings, vines, flowering plants, and others. Plant supports are required for several reasons. One reason is when a growing plant's stem height increases faster than either the stem's width or the plant's root mass, so that the stem is not strong enough to prevent it from bending in an undesirable manner. Support for potted plants also is required when their growing environments become crowded, such as when a plant starts to outgrow its container. When a plant is kept in a container that is too small for it, the plant's roots are prevented from extending to their natural depth and width, which reduces the plants ability to support itself. Plant supports are needed when a plant becomes top heavy, such as when a plant is in full bloom or is bearing fruit. Plant supports are also required when plants are potted in a light soil, such as soils that are mixtures of sand, peat moss, vermiculite, and perlite. These soil amendments are used to keep the soil loose and aerated, however such a loose soil cannot provide sturdy support for the plant growing in the soil. Moreover, standard-sized flower pots are limited in depth, often providing insufficient amount of support for some plants, especially for plants that are top heavy due to a large quantity of leaves, fruits, or flowers and, hence, need additional support. In all of these cases, a plant support is needed to support the plant.